


Cessation Obligatoire de la Vaccination contre d’Irrépressibles Désirs - COVID-19

by Wynhilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confinement, Coronavirus, F/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhilde/pseuds/Wynhilde
Summary: Hermione et Drago se retrouvent bloqués ensemble, en quarantaine dans une chambre d'hôtel.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 11





	Cessation Obligatoire de la Vaccination contre d’Irrépressibles Désirs - COVID-19

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Objectively Vaccinate Iconic Desire - COVID 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128120) by [Aleique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleique/pseuds/Aleique). 



> J'arrive pas à travailler sur mes trads pour le boulot, donc, voilà, je me suis défoulée.

— Granger, Granger, respire calmement. Bon sang, tu veux bien te reprendre ?

Hermione était assise contre le mur, recroquevillée, les genoux repliées contre sa poitrine, en pleine crise de panique à côté de _Drago Malefoy_ qui avait l’air de réfléchir à la gifler pour la calmer. 

— Potion Calmante. Dans mon sac, balbutia-t-elle.

Si elle avait eu les yeux ouverts, elle l’aurait vu lever les siens au ciel. 

— _Accio_ , le sac d’Hermione Granger, dit-il d’une voix cinglante. 

Le sac à main noir enchanté pour contenir bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait dû vola jusqu’à lui. Il fouilla dedans, fit tomber quelques objets par terre avant de finalement avoir le bon sens d’utiliser un second Accio pour faire sortir la potion. Il la déboucha et la lui passa. Elle avala quelques gorgées et, lentement, sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. 

Alors qu’elle commençait à se sentir davantage elle-même, Malefoy, comme s’il s’était soudain aperçu qu’il était à peine à trente centimètres de son corps de Sang de Bourbe contaminé, recula en hâte à l’autre bout de la pièce. Merlin, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, pensa Hermione en elle-même. Ça rendait l’attirance qu’elle ressentait pour lui encore plus ridicule : là voilà, avec un gros faible pour le type qui l’avait harcelée quand elle était ado et avec qui elle devait travailler à contrecœur, tandis que lui pensait toujours qu’elle lui était génétiquement inférieure. 

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu’à la table pour y lire la lettre qu’on leur avait envoyé par hibou instantané depuis la Grande-Bretagne, même si elle en connaissait déjà le contenu. 

_À l’intention de : Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger_

_Nous sommes désolés d’apprendre les circonstances qui sont les vôtres aux États-Unis. Nous avions espéré qu’envoyer deux de nos guérisseurs les plus qualifiés en matière de maladies infectieuses permettrait de faire la lumière sur des solutions magiques à cette pandémie, mais nous n’avions pas anticipé la situation de confinement total qui s’ensuivrait. Malheureusement, pour l’instant, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous rapatrier au Royaume-Uni. Même en cette période difficile, il faut au moins deux jours pour créer et valider un Portoloin International. Nous vous recommandons donc de vous confiner dans votre chambre d’hôtel jusqu’à ce que nous puissions obtenir les permis pour vous rapatrier – ensuite de quoi, bien sûr, il vous faudra vous soumettre à la quarantaine de quatorze jours obligatoire ici. Merci de coopérer avec l’OMS et le CDC quant aux protocoles en place concernant le COVID-19 ainsi que les consignes de MIASME. Nous avons été informés que MIASME sera chargé de vous approvisionner pendant votre isolation.  
Croyez bien que nous faisons tout notre possible pour garantir votre prompt retour.   
Merci de votre compréhension et de votre coopération,_

_Ernest Loqua  
Guérisseur en Chef à l’Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les Blessures et Maladies Magiques_

— Granger, soupira Malefoy. La relire ne va pas en changer le contenu. 

— Je _sais_ , rétorqua Hermione. Je n’arrive juste pas à croire que je suis coincée ici. 

Le « avec toi » qu’elle ne prononça pas sembla flotter dans l’air entre eux. 

MIASME – la Mission Internationale d’Assistance des Sorciers contre les Maladies Embarrassantes – avait semblé une excellente idée quand le Royaume-Uni avait reçu l’invitation. Les gouvernement moldus du monde entier coopéreraient et se creusaient les méninges pour trouver des façons de lutter contre le COVID-19. Il était logique que le monde sorcier participe à l’effort, et comme les foyers épidémiques se concentraient en Asie et en Europe, l’Amérique avait semblé le meilleur lieu pour cela. Au final, MIASME avait décidé de tenir sa conférence dans la section sorcière d’un grand hôtel de San Francisco. C’était censé se terminer le lendemain, c’était ce qui était prévu jusqu’au matin même, quand San Francisco et les comtés avoisinants avaient annoncé une quarantaine obligatoire. MIASME avait décidé d’abandonner la conférence et avait décrété que tous les participants devaient rester dans la chambre qui leur avait été assignée jusqu’à ce que d’autres dispositions puissent être prises. 

Et la voilà donc, avec Drago Malefoy, qui n’était pas son collègue préféré mais qui était le plus attirant. Dans leur chambre d’hôtel. Avec un lit king size et un matelas d’appoint qu’elle avait réussi à obtenir pour préserver sa santé mentale. 

Malefoy secoua la tête. 

— Je vais prendre une douche, marmonna-t-il avec une grimace. 

Hermione hocha la tête et, dès qu’il eut refermé la porte de la salle de bain, elle sortit son téléphone pour appeler Ginny. 

— Ginny, allô… tu ne vas pas croire ce qui m’arrive, lâcha-t-elle dès que son amie eut décroché. 

L’eau de la douche commencer à couler et Hermione expliqua la situation à sa meilleure amie : elle était coincée dans une chambre d’hôtel pour les prochaines trente-six heures voire plus et elle n’allait pas pouvoir échapper à la présence de l’homme qui figurait dans la plupart de ses fantasmes depuis six mois, si ce n’est plus.

Ginny n’avait pas l’air de saisir le sérieux de la situation. 

— Eh bien, vois ça du bon côté, Hermione ! Quitte à être coincée avec quelqu'un, tu es tombée sur le mec le plus canon possible. Je sais que tu rêves de lui sauter dessus depuis… 

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et essaya de stopper cette conversation qui virait au désastre. 

— Non, ne nie pas. Tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi. C’est quand la dernière fois que tu as baisé, au juste ? 

Ça faisait trop longtemps, si Hermione devait être honnête avec elle-même. 

— Tu n’aurais pas pu tomber sur une meilleure personne avec qui être coincée dans une chambre d’hôtel. 

Hermione parvint enfin à en placer une, et elle parla fort, frustrée par la situation. 

— Non, Ginny, je n’aurais certainement pas pu tomber sur une quelqu'un de _pire_ avec qui être coincée dans une chambre d’hôtel !

Ce n’est que quand la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit d’un coup et que Drago sortit en ne portant qu’une serviette qu’Hermione se rendit compte que la douche s’était coupée et qu’il avait _forcément_ entendu sa dernière phrase. 

— Ginny, il faut que j’y aille. Je te rappelle plus tard, parvint-elle à dire en raccrochant.

Le visage de Drago exprimait un curieux mélange de rage et de tristesse. Enfin, elle ne remarqua ça que quand elle parvint à faire remonter son regard, avec un effort considérable, depuis le V de ses hanches jusqu’à son visage en passant par son ventre et ses pectoraux bien dessinés. _Ledit ventre et lesdits pectoraux_ , lui fit remarquer la petite part de son esprit où elle enfermait sa frustration sexuelle, _étaient couverts de gouttelettes d’eau_ et cette vision la rendit moite de désir. Elle lutta contre l’envie de frotter ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre. 

— Granger, commença-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. 

Ils étaient blond platine, mouillés, et lui arrivaient au menton. 

— Écoute, je sais que nous… n’avons pas eu une bonne relation… c’est un euphémisme. Très bien. Je sais que nos relations étaient abominables quand nous étions à Poudlard. Et je te jure, je le comprends, mais je me suis excusé il y a des décennies de ça, et ça fait trois ans qu’on travaille dans le même département, et huit mois qu’on le dirige en binôme. 

Tout cela était vrai. Il s’était agenouillé devant elle et s’était excusé après la fin de leur huitième année à Poudlard. Après ça, elle était partie dans une école de Guérisseurs en Australie et elle l’avait perdu de vue – jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne le nouvel interne en pédiatrie spécialisé dans les maladies infectieuses à Ste Mangouste après avoir fini ses études en France. Et maintenant, à eux deux, ils supervisaient, avec leurs employés, tous les patients avec diverses maladies infectieuses de l’hôpital. Leur relation professionnelle n’avait jamais été… aisée, mais elle avait été cordiale, bien que parfois tendue. Sans mentionner la fête de Noël dernier où ils avaient tous les deux été un peu éméchés et où Hermione avait eu _l’impression_ que son regard s’attardait un peu trop longtemps sur ses lèvres rouges – mais c’était sûrement dans sa tête. 

Il enchaîna :

— Et j’ai eu le plus grand respect pour toi tout au long de nos vies d’adultes, surtout depuis qu’on travaille ensemble. Je pense que tu es douée, bien sûr, mais tu es aussi sincère, bienveillante, sans mentionner… 

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement et il s’arrêta là dans son éloge. 

— Tout ça pour dire – nous n’avons toujours pas été capables de surmonter le fait que j’ai été un gros _connard_ quand j’étais gamin. Ce que je ne peux pas vraiment te reprocher. Mais je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que tu avais toujours si mauvaise opinion de moi, que j’étais la pire personne en compagnie de qui te trouver. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que j’étais toujours un tel poids négatif dans ta vie. 

Drago avait la voix qui tremblait et il semblait presque au bord des larmes. Hermione était incapable de parler. 

— Enfin, dit Drago, les lèvres serrées, les yeux brillants. Je donnerai ma démission dès que nous serons sortis de cette stupide quarantaine, comme ça tu n’auras plus à me supporter. 

Hermione secoua tellement la tête pour dire non qu’elle eut peur de se la décrocher. 

— Non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu n’as pas besoin de démissionner. On travaille bien ensemble. Ne pars pas. 

Il rit, d’un rire creux et amer. 

— Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait vraiment moyen de mal interpréter ça. Je suis la pire personne avec qui tu aurais pu te retrouver ici. La personne au monde que tu apprécies le moins. Je comprends. Tu n’as pas besoin de mentir et de faire comme si c’était un malentendu.

— Malefoy… Drago… c’est un malentendu, je te le jure. Tu n’as pas besoin de démissionner. On pourra retourner au travail dans deux jours et faire comme si tout ceci n’était jamais arrivé, et on continuera à travailler ensemble. 

— Non, Granger. Je ne vais pas être capable d’être capable d’oublier que pour toi je serai toujours… c’était quoi le titre dans ce journal ? Une ordure de Mangemort ? Je pensais qu’on avait dépassé ça mais à l’évidence… ce n’est pas le cas. Donc je démissionne. 

Il s’était affaissé contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, un contraste terrible avec sa posture habituelle et ses épaules carrées. 

Hermione soupesa ses options. Le laisser démissionner ou lui expliquer le contexte de sa conversation et en conséquence prier pour que le sol de la chambre l’avale ? Le choix était évident. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser démissionner pour une erreur idiote. Elle se mordit la lèvre sans remarquer la façon dont les yeux de Drago se portèrent à sa bouche. 

— Je te jure que je ne te vois pas comme ça. Si je te dis ce que je pensais vraiment, tu me jures que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi, d’accord ? En tout cas pas trop. 

Drago hocha la tête, les yeux à la fois plein d’espoir et de scepticisme. 

— Promis, déclara-t-il solennellement. 

— Ginny se moquait de moi. Elle… elle a dit qu’il n’y avait personne de mieux avec qui se trouver dans une chambre d’hôtel. En fait, elle a commencé par dire qu’il n’y avait personne de plus _canon_ avec qui se trouver coincée ici. Et ensuite, elle a essayé de me convaincre de coucher avec toi. Ses mots exacts étaient, je cite : _Je sais que tu rêves de lui sauter dessus_. Bref.

Hermione ne s’était pas franchement rendue compte d’à quel point c’était pathétique et stupide jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’arrête de parler. Son regard était englué au sol. 

L’attitude et l’humeur de Drago changèrent si abruptement que c’était comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. 

— Oh. _Oh_. Eh bien, Granger, je dois dire que c’est largement mieux pour mon ego que ce que j’avais cru. 

Sa voix, qui quelques instants auparavant était abattue, dépressive, avait retrouvé le degré d’assurance auquel Hermione était habituée. 

— Oui, bon. Maintenant, on peut faire comme si cette conversation n’avait jamais eu lieu ? Et tu ne démissionneras pas ? 

Hermione fit de son mieux pour garder une voix calme et neutre, mais n’y parvint qu’à moitié. Drago inclina la tête de côté. 

— Peut-être. Réponds à une question pour moi d’abord. 

Elle hocha la tête malgré elle, et il fit deux pas rapides vers elle jusqu’à ce qu’il soit tout à côté. Il prit son menton dans sa main et releva sa tête vers elle si bien qu’elle fut obligée de le regarder. Elle déglutit visiblement. Elle avait soudain la gorge aussi sèche que le Sahara. 

— Est-ce que tu as _vraiment_ envie de, je cite, « me sauter dessus » ? 

Hermione cligna des yeux. 

— Non, parvint-elle à dire. 

Le mensonge était évident même à ses propres oreilles. Elle s’humidifia les lèvres. 

— Non ? Je te donne une autre chance de me donner la bonne réponse. Juste pour être sûr… tu n’as jamais pensé à ouvrir les jambes pour que je puisse te lécher jusqu’à ce que tu hurles de plaisir ? Tu n’as jamais imaginé mon sexe s’enfoncer en toi, la sensation parfaite que ça serait ? 

Hermione entendait le sang qui tapait à ses oreilles, étourdie de désir. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n’en sortit à part un petit gémissement humiliant. Drago eut un sourire ironique, mais qui ne contenait pas de malice – juste des promesses infinies. 

— Je vais t’embrasser maintenant, murmura-t-il. 

Elle ne put que hocher la tête. 

Les lèvres de Drago virent se poser sur les siennes, lentement d’abord, comme pour lui donner l’occasion de reculer mais comme elle lui rendait son baiser, il se fit vite enfiévré au point qu’elle pensa se consumer. Il descendit dans son cou et elle fut certaine qu’il allait y laisser une marque. Elle fut choquée par le gémissement sonore qui lui échappa quand il aspira sa peau entre ses lèvres avec ferveur. Elle s’agrippa à ses épaules quand il la poussa contre le mur. Alors qu’elle posait les mains sur ses épaules nues, elle prit brutalement conscience du fait qu’il ne portait que la serviette blanche nouée autour de ses hanches. 

Lui aussi dut s’en rappeler parce qu’il s’interrompit dans les marques qu’il était en train de laisser sur son cou et sa gorge pour dire :

— Granger, tu portes trop de vêtements.

Elle hocha la tête, d’accord avec lui, et retira son chemisier. Elle se retrouva en pantalon de tailleur et soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Le regard de Drago descendit immédiatement sur ses seins et son approbation était évidente. Elle sentit son érection contre son ventre et se tortilla contre lui. 

— Putain, murmura-t-il.

C’était presque un grondement, ça venait de loin dans sa poitrine. Elle bougea à nouveau contre lui et il passa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la détacher de lui et la plaquer contre le mur. L’instant d’après, il faisait remonter ses mains pour venir taquiner ses tétons à travers son soutien-gorge. Elle eut un petit hoquet et sentit tout son corps s’embraser de désir. 

Il fit danser ses mains sur ses seins, retira son soutien-gorge avec aisance et puis vint dessiner un cercle autour de son téton avec sa langue avant d’enfin - _enfin_ le prendre dans sa bouche. 

— Seigneur, Drago. Plus, vas-y. 

Elle était quasiment en train de le supplier et elle savait qu’elle aurait honte le lendemain matin, mais pour le moment elle n’arrivait pas à s’en soucier. Il pouffa de rire contre son sein. Il retira sa bouche et elle se sentit spoliée, mais juste un instant, avant qu’il commence à utiliser ses mains pour défaire son pantalon. 

— Petite impatiente. Ça s’appelle des préliminaires, Granger. Tu as déjà dû en entendre parler. 

Elle secoua la tête. 

— Les préliminaires, ça sera pour la prochaine fois. Ça fait trop longtemps que j’attends ça. 

Elle le vit retenir sa respiration à la suggestion qu’il y aurait une prochaine fois et comprit qu’elle en avait trop dit, que c’était peut-être juste une aventure d’une nuit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s’excuser mais il la fit taire d’un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle. 

Drago avait enfin réussi à défaire son pantalon et il tomba à ses pieds. Elle s’en débarrassa rapidement. Il appuya un doigt contre son clitoris à travers sa culotte et elle hoqueta. 

— Putain, tu es trempée, gronda-t-il. 

Hermione mordilla le lobe de son oreille et comprit quand il gémit plus fort qu’elle venait de trouver une zone très érogène pour lui. 

— Juste pour toi, murmura-t-elle en continuant à stimuler son oreille. 

Il fit glisser sa culotte sur le côté, passa un doigt entre les replis de ses chairs et la pénétra enfin. 

— La vache, hoqueta-t-elle en fermant les yeux malgré elle. 

Ça faisait trop longtemps. Drago fit entrer un deuxième doigt en elle et trouva le point qui la faisait perdre les pédales à coup sûr. 

— Le lit, parvint-elle à articuler. 

Il hocha la tête, parfaitement d’accord. Il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qui lui permit un délicieux contact avec son sexe. Il la porta jusqu’au lit et faillit trébucher sur le matelas d’appoint qu’elle avait réclamé. Elle pouffa de rire, le souffle court. Avec plus de précautions qu’elle n’en avait attendu, il la déposa au milieu du lit, ses jambes toujours enroulés autour de lui. 

— Je veux te sentir en moi, lui dit-elle. 

— Tu prends la potion ? 

Elle la prenait tous les mois depuis qu’elle avait commencé à avoir une vie sexuelle, mais elle appréciait qu’il s’en préoccupe. 

— Oui, dit-elle. 

Elle poursuivit avec une assurance qu’elle ne se connaissait pas. 

— Je veux te sentir éjaculer en moi. 

Son sexe tressaillit contre elle et il gémit. 

— Hermione… 

Elle n’était pas sûre de l’avoir jamais entendu l’appeler par son prénom. 

— Tu ne peux pas me _dire_ des choses comme ça, protesta-t-il. 

Elle se mit à rire et fit apparaître sa baguette entre ses doigts d’un sortilège informulé. Les yeux de Drago étincelèrent devant cette démonstration de ses prouesses magiques tandis qu’elle jetait un sort de protection contre sur eux deux. Après tous, ils étaient spécialisés dans les maladies infectieuses – ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de manquer de prudence. 

Les précautions techniques mises de côté, il prit un moment pour ajuster ses jambes autour de sa taille et puis, d’un mouvement incroyablement fluide, il la pénétra jusqu’à la garde. 

Ils poussèrent tous deux un hoquet et savourèrent la sensation. 

— Seigneur, c’est si bon en toi, lâcha-t-il. 

Son sexe était suffisamment gros pour qu’elle le sente étirer ses chairs d’une façon qui était vaguement inconfortable mais aussi _vraiment, vraiment_ délicieuse. 

— Bouge, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle. 

Il obtempéra. 

— Plus fort, exigea-t-elle d’une voix essoufflée. 

Il se mit à la pilonner et puis ajusta ses hanches tout pile pour qu’il vienne frotter sur ce point particulièrement sensible et elle faillit hurler. 

— Merlin, haleta-t-elle, presque incrédule. 

Il n’y eut plus de paroles après ça pendant un moment, plus qu’eux deux qui se rapprochaient du gouffre. Il posa son pouce sur son clitoris et le frotta, la menant encore plus près de la jouissance. 

— Putain, Hermione. _Putain_. J’y suis presque. Et toi ? 

Elle hocha la tête, incapable d’exprimer avec des mots à quel point elle était proche de la délivrance. Son pouce appuya sur son clitoris _juste comme il fallait_ et elle partit. Des vagues de plaisir la balayèrent et elle se contracta autour de lui. Et voilà que lui aussi était parti, il se vida en elle pendant de longs moments, et puis resta encore un peu avant de glisser à l’extérieur avec un bruit qui la fit rougir. Elle sentit que ça commençait à dégouliner à l’extérieur et il vint y mettre le doigt, comme pour ramener le liquide en elle. Elle gémit. 

Ils étaient tous les deux haletants. Ils commençaient à redescendre de leur petit nuage de sexe parfait et Hermione sut que même avec la pandémie, tout irait bien.


End file.
